


『 The Happy Doctor 』

by obsessivemenace



Series: Letters Of Obsession [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace
Summary: Based on the yandere alphabet from Tumblr.You are a new resident at The Habitat and get to know everyone. However, you are also the target of the doctor's intense affection.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Reader, Dr. Boris Habit & You, Dr. Boris Habit/Reader, Dr. Boris Habit/You, Flower Kid & Reader, Flower Kid & You
Series: Letters Of Obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055870
Kudos: 32





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexTrashKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTrashKing/gifts).



**Affection: How do they show their love and affection? How intense would it get?**

* * *

Upon arriving at The Habitat, the doctor, himself had left you a little care package. In it, he had written a little welcome note with a little gift for you. The gift in question was a puppet of you right down to the details of your eyes. You were quite surprised by your gift as you had expected candy or little trinkets; not a puppet. 

As you got to know the other patients in The Habitat, you met Flower Kid. They didn't speak much and preferred to do simple answers; nodding for yes and shaking their head for no. You hung out with them every now and then as you both enjoyed each other's company.

However, another was also enjoying your company from afar. And he didn't like how you were being made happy by _someone else_ and not _himself._ After all, it was _his - and his alone -_ job to make others happy. 

As you went to sleep that night, you could hear the faint tune of your name being sung by a woman. Her voice was high pitched and soft as she described some of your features. It was _odd_ how detailed they were, almost as if it was written by someone who knew you.

Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe not. Who knows, after all, the doctor chose it for you.


	2. Blood

**Blood: How messy are they willing to get when it comes to their darling?**

* * *

Boris would become incredibly jealous whenever you would talk to the Habiticatians. He envied them for the amount of attention _they_ got. It made him furious; especially when you were made happy _by_ them. Yet he would grin and bear it for the time being until they were out of his way.

Boris _would_ make sure of it. After all, it was his and _his_ job alone, to make people happy. He wanted to be the only one to make you happy, to make you smile and laugh, and to have your attention. No one else was worthy of it. No one else could make you happy as he could. 

Unfortunately, all that caged anger would have to be let out eventually. When Boris saw Flower Kid - or as he liked to say, Flower Brat - his blood boiled at the mere sight. Flower Kid had become your friend and the two of you spent a _lot_ of time together.

Too much time in fact.

The doctor fumed at the mere idea of the two of you together. The thought made his mind become clouded with thoughts of violence. He could smother Flower Brat with a pillow as they slept and rule it as natural death. Maybe lure them away and slit their throat but that would ease suspicion; especially from Kamal. He could do it but the risk was too high. 

It could cause you to leave The Habitat. No amount of "it's going to be okay" or "you're safe" would ease your paranoia. 

Boris would have to try. Maybe ripping out too many teeth could cause blood loss? Maybe pushing people down the stairs and claiming it as accidental, would be believable? Maybe he could fake a suicide or two. 

Maybe.

He would just have to _try_.


End file.
